


별들의 시간을 건너

by princeorgana



Category: Actor RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeorgana/pseuds/princeorgana
Summary: 카일럭스가 환생해 배우 아담x도널이 된 AU





	1. prologue

  
  
  
  
  무심코 바라본 녀석은 사람들 사이에서 웃고 있었다.  
  
   그 시절에는 웃는 얼굴은커녕 무표정한 맨얼굴조차 보기 힘들었던 녀석이 낯선 사람들 사이에 둘러싸여 즐겁게 웃는 모습은, 하필 그 순간에 그 방향을 바라본 내 눈을 원망하게 했다. 포스니 뭐니 하는 것만 아니었더라면, 다크사이드니 라이트사이드니 하는 것들이 없었더라면 그 때의 너도 그토록 자신을 좀먹지 않고 저렇게 평범한 청년으로 자랐겠지. 지금처럼 사람들의 혼잡한 소음에 둘러싸여 기분 좋게 즐길 수 있었겠지. 우리는 세계의 마지막을 그렇게 맞이하지 않아도 되었겠지.  
  
  찰나에 스쳐간 생각들이 너무나 깊게 가슴을 쑤셔파서, 기어이 행사에 참석한 것을 후회하며 나도 모르게 가던 걸음을 멈추었던가. 네가 인파를 뚫고 어느새 지척에 다가와 내게 인사를 하고 악수를 청하고 있다는 사실을 깨달았을 때, 너는 이미 무안해진 오른손을 조금 움츠리고 있었다.  
  
  "어, 음, 글리슨 씨...?"  
  "어... 예, 반가워요!"  
  
  뜻대로 움직이지 않는 입과 달리 두 손은 덥썩 너의 손을 감싸쥐어 상황은 더욱 어색해졌다. 젠장, 너는 아직도 나를 골치아프게 하는구나. 자연스럽게 속으로 네 탓을 하고 있을 때였다. 네가 유쾌하게 웃으며 나머지 왼손도 들어올려 내 손을 마주 감싸쥐고 흔들었다.  
  
  "두 배로 반갑다는 뜻이죠?"  
  
  과거에는 온통 굳은살이 박혔던 손바닥이 이제는 마냥 부드러웠다. 키에 비해 골격이 작은 나와 달리 너는 뼈대도 덩치도 모두 나보다 커서, 네 두 손에 붙잡힌 건 마찬가지로 내 두 손 뿐임에도 나는 온몸이 따스해지는 기분이었다. 두 손을 맞잡은 채로, 내가 또 다시 한 박자 늦은 대답을 하기까지는 어색할 정도로 긴 시간이 흘렀다. 지나가던 기자들이 우리의 모습을 보고 카메라 셔터를 누르고, 몇몇 배우들이 웃으며 지나가고, 그의 퍼블리시스트는 연신 시계를 보며 슬쩍 팔을 두드렸지만 그는 아랑곳하지 않고 웃으며 나의 대답을 기다렸다.  
  
  "오, 그럼요! 미안해요. 이렇게 멍청할 데가. 정말 미안해요."  
  
  나는 허둥대며 황급히 손을 뗐고, 그는 그런 말 말라며 손을 내젓다가 주머니에 찔러넣었다. 옆에서 내 퍼블리시스트가 몰래 등을 꼬집으며 대신 변명을 했다. 요즘 도널이 어찌나 정신을 팔고 다니는지 모르겠다고, 미안하다고. 상투적인 말에도 눈앞의 그는 순식간에 걱정어린 눈을 했다.  
  
  "아무래도 사람이 너무 많죠? 저도 정신이 없네요."  
  
  그 뒤로 대화를 어떻게 이어갔는지 잘 기억이 나지 않는다. 그를 행사장에 들여보내야 해서 초조해하는 퍼블리시스트와 눈이 마주친 데다, 그를 더 이상 대면하기가 힘들었던 내가 황급히 대화를 마무리했고, 그는 아쉬운 얼굴로 말했다. 사실 왠지 내가 할 말이 있어 보여서 왔다며. 그제야 내가 어지간히 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다는 걸 깨닫고 미안한 마음에 애써 다음을 기약했다. 그렇게 등을 돌린 그가 다섯 걸음쯤 멀어졌을까, 자신보다 몸집이 훨씬 작은 퍼블리시스트에게 순순히 끌려가던 그가 별안간 몸을 돌리더니 사람들의 머리 위로 거대한 한 손을 높이 들고 나를 불렀다.  
  
  "이따 애프터파티 오실 거죠?"  
    
  잘해줄 걸 그랬다. 눈 앞의 다정한 너를, 아니, 너와 꼭 닮은 이를 보며 생각했다. 전장의 한복판에서 다정이란 곧 치명적인 약점이었기에, 내가 얼마나 잘해주건 네가 마음을 여는 것과는 상관이 없는 일이었음에도 나는 과거를 돌이켜 후회했다. 그는 넋을 놓고 있던 내가 얼떨결에 손을 마주 흔드는 것을 확인한 뒤에야 다시 앞을 보고 걷기 시작했다. 나는 그 등이 인파 속으로 사라지는 모습을 한참 바라보다 퍼블리시스트가 내 이름을 꽥 부를 때에야 정신을 차렸다.  
  
  인터뷰 장소로 이동하는 내내 퍼블리시스트의 잔소리가 이어졌다. 애초에 뚫어져라 쳐다보질 않나, 기껏 만나서는 말 못하는 사람처럼 버벅대고, 평소답지 않게 그게 무슨 예의냐, 드라이버 씨가 너를 이상한 사람이라고 여겨도 할 말이 없을 거다, 기타 등등. 그러다 내가 잔소리를 흘려듣고 있다는 걸 진작에 알아채고는 물었다.  
  
  "그나저나, 진짜 드라이버 씨한테 할 말이 있어서 그런 거였어?"  
  
  글쎄, 그 순간에 굳이 말을 걸고 싶었던 건 당연히 아니었다.  
  
  "아니, 뭐. 그냥 평소에 작품 잘 봤다고. 인사나 하고 싶어서."  
  
  그는 네가 아니니까. 다만 스크린에, TV에 나오는 그를 보며 혹 실제로 만난다면 그냥 미친 척하고 늘어놓고 싶은 이야기는 많았다. 밤마다 당신이 나오는 꿈을 꾸었다고. 잠이 들면 광활한 우주가 펼쳐지고, 온통 서늘한 금속으로 둘러진 함선 내에서 작게나마 온기를 느낄 수 있는 사람은 당신 뿐이었다고. 우주 한가운데서 대화를 나누고, 다쳐서 들어오는 날이면 치료를 도맡아 하고, 원수같은 형제처럼 지냈던 지난 날들을 낱낱이 되새겨 보았다고. 너는 혹시 기억하느냐고. 냉혹한 우주를, 그 처절했던 시간들을, 나를.  
  
  애프터파티에는 가지 않았다. 강해지기 위해 발버둥칠 수밖에 없었던 머나먼 우주가 아니라 단단한 땅 위에 두 발을 딛고 선 지금, 아마도 본연의 모습일 너는 내 전생과 평생을 통틀어 짐작했던 것보다도 훨씬 부드럽고 따스해서. 그토록 찾아헤맨 한 줄기 햇살을 만난 풀잎처럼 네게만 매달릴 것이 분명해서. 대신 집에 일찍 들어와 혼자 술을 진탕 퍼마시고 잠에 들었다. 오늘만큼은 네가 꿈에 나오지 않기를 바랐다. 네가 내 바람을 듣기라도 한 건지 정말 너를 꿈에서 볼 수 없었지만 나는 네가 그리워 더욱 서러워졌다.


	2. Chapter 2

  어린 시절, 내 꿈은 우주비행사였다.

  잠들어 눈을 뜨면 언제나 광활한 우주가 펼쳐졌다. 나는 거대한 함선을 타고 있었다. 창밖에 무한히 뻗은 은하계를 하염없이 구경하다 보면 아침이 오고 잠에서 깼다. 그게 꿈이란 걸 인식하고 기억하게 된 시점부터 나는 우주에 대한 꿈을 꾸지 않은 날이 없었다. 그리고 우주비행사라는 직업에 대해 알게 되었을 때, 나는 당연히 생각했다. 내 꿈은 우주비행사야!

  내가 기억하는 한, 부모님께 받은 생일 선물은 장난감 기차보다 행성계 지도가 먼저였다. 각종 천문학 캠프에 빠지지 않고 참가했고, 수 년간 용돈을 모아 내 손으로 처음 산 물건은 천체망원경이었다. 친구와 장난치던 동생이 그 망원경을 부쉈을 때 생애 처음으로 동생과 피가 터지게 싸웠고, 부모님께서는 진심으로 슬퍼하는 날 위해 더 좋은 천체망원경을 사주셨다. 중학교 때의 일이었다. 서서히 꿈 속에서 보는 것이 많아지기 시작한 것도 그 무렵이었다. 내가 탑승한 함선의 규모를 어렴풋이나마 파악했고(거의 작은 도시에 맞먹는 크기였다), 우스꽝스럽게 생긴 흰색 갑옷을 입고 돌아다니는 건 로봇이 아니라 사람이라는 걸 깨달았다. 둥근 몸체에 육각형의 날개를 단 검은 비행체들이 줄지어 출항했다가 돌아오는 날이면 사람들이 피투성이가 되어 돌아왔기 때문에, 우주가 전쟁 중에 있다는 사실도 알 수 있었다. 그리고 나의 아버지와 전혀 다르게 생긴 중년의 남성을 내 입으로 아버지라고 부른 날, 이게 단순히 꿈이 아니라 누군가의 기억일지도 모르겠다는 의구심이 처음으로 고개를 들었다.

  꿈 속의 나는 거의 항상 혼자였다. 어머니도 뵌 적 없었고, 나를 귀찮게 하는 동생도 없었다. 가족으로 추정되는 사람은 그 '아버지'뿐이었다. 꽤 계급이 높은 자로, Hux라는 성으로 불렸다. 어렴풋이 기억하는 어린 시절에는 그도 좋은 사람이었던 것 같으나 늙어갈수록 나를 아들로 취급하지 않았다. 덕분에 사춘기가 빨리 왔다. 잠들기 싫었기 때문에 수면장애에 시달렸고 학교 수업이 끝나면 상담소를 오갔다. 암울하고 이른 사춘기를 보내느라 부모님의 걱정이 이만저만이 아니었다. 다행히 나는 어긋나기보다 우주에 더 집착했다. 또래 애들이 잡지에서 섹시한 연예인 사진을 찢어 침대맡에 붙일 때 나는 더욱 집착적으로 은하계와 행성의 사진을 모아 침실 벽을 도배했다.

  미쳐버리지 않은 게 천만다행인 날들이었다. 돌이켜보면 그 때 사귀었던 아이의 도움이 컸다. 고등학교에 들어가면서 만나게 된 그 아이는 우주에 매료된 나를 좋아했다. 별 헤는 사람 치고 나쁜 사람은 없다며. ("그거 누가 한 말이야?" "무슨 소리야?" "누구 말 인용한 거냐구." "아, 이거? 그냥 내가 한 말인데.") 그만큼 감성적인 아이였다. 몸에 점이 많은 아이이기도 했다. 얼굴은 물론이고 어깨에도, 팔에도, 가슴에도, 등에도 작은 점들이 나 있었다. 마치 별자리 같았다. 처음 관계를 가졌던 날, 나는 그 애의 등을 어루만지다가 말했다. 네 등에 작은곰자리가 있어. 그리고 잔뜩 흥분한 그 애에게서 열렬한 키스를 받았다. 아름다운 이였다. 그 애와 함께 내 방 침대에 누우면 천장에도, 벽에도, 심지어 내 곁도 별들로 가득해지는 충만한 기분이었다. 온기라곤 찾아볼 수 없는, 냉혹한 꿈 속의 우주에 얽매이지 않고, 따스한 현실에 온전히 발 붙이고 살게 해준 햇살같은 존재였다.

  그 애는 우주비행사가 되겠다는 내 꿈을 언제나 진심으로 응원했다. 그런데 아이러니하게도, 배우라는 새로운 꿈을 꾸게 해준 것도 그 아이였다. 2학년 때, 교내 연극부에서 우주를 배경으로 한 공연을 기획 중이라는 소식을 듣고 다짜고짜 나를 오디션장에 떠밀었던 것이다. 그리고 얼떨결에 주연으로 무대에 서고 난 뒤, 고등학교를 졸업할 때까지 연극부에서 활동하는 내내 그 아이는 언제나 객석의 맨 앞줄에서 내게 환호했다. 벽에 붙은 사진들은 빛이 바랬다. 마침 그 무렵의 꿈 속에선 아버지란 작자도 더 이상 나를 괴롭히지 않았고, 전쟁은 끝났으며, 나는 새로 건설된 정권에서 입지를 굳건히 다졌다. 마음의 안정을 찾으니 자연히 현실의 삶도 빠르게 안정을 찾아갔고, 그럴수록 별이니 은하계니 하는 것을 좇던 날들이 허황되게 느껴졌다. 항상 두 개의 삶을 사는 듯한 혼란에서 벗어나 드디어 온전한 내 삶을 살 수 있었다.

  고등학교를 졸업하고, 그 애와 같은 대학에 장학생으로 합격했다. 연극 무대에 서고 싶어 오디션을 보고 작은 배역을 맡기 시작했다. 탄탄한 에이전시의 눈에 들어 계약을 했다. 부모님 몰래, 그 애와 결혼을 약속했다. 행복했다. 이렇게 쉽게 떨쳐낼 수 있는 것에 왜 그리 얽매여 살았는지 스스로 이해가 되지 않았다. 거짓말같은 날들의 연속이었다. ...그마저도 오래 가지 못했지만 말이다.

  대학 2학년 겨울, 드물게, 아주 드물게 꿈을 꾸지 않은 날이었다. 전화벨 소리에 잠에서 깨니 새벽 두 시, 때 아닌 빗소리가 요란했다.

  그 애가 죽었다는 비보를 전해들었다.

 

 

 

*

 

  자동차 사고였다. 크리스마스 휴가를 보내고 기숙사로 돌아오던 중 차가 빗길에 미끄러져 전복됐고, 바로 뒤에 화물차가 달려와 받았다고 했다. 어안이 벙벙한 채로 장례식에 다녀왔다. 그대로 휴학계를 내고 기숙사에서 짐을 챙겨 집에 돌아왔다. 침대에 앉아 천장에 붙은 별자리를 멍하니 바라보며 꼴딱 밤을 샜다. 잠이 오지 않았다. 잘 수 없었다. 이렇게 순식간에 앗아갈 행복이라면 애초에 왜 주어지는 것인지 부아가 치밀다가도, 행복한 삶이야말로 내가 감히 넘보지 못할 꿈이었나보다 싶어 체념하고, 다시 분노에 차 눈물을 쏟다가, 울다 지쳐 체념하기를 반복했다.

  그러다 결국 기절하듯 잠들었을 것이다. 눈을 뜨니 또 다시 텅 빈 우주 한가운데, 비현실적으로 거대한 그 함선 안이었다. 그간 우주로부터 멀어질수록 점점 흐릿해지던 꿈이 그날따라 무섭도록 선명했다. 나는 직감했다. 돌아왔구나. 벗어나려 발버둥친 게 모두 물거품이 됐구나. 눈물도 나지 않았다. 그래도 한숨이 나는 건 어쩔 수가 없어, 한숨을 푹 내쉬었을 때였다. 바로 옆에서 목소리가 들려왔다.

  '누가 죽기라도 했어? 한숨 좀 그만 쉬지?'

  소스라치게 놀라 고개를 돌린 곳에, 웬 창백한 남자가 우뚝 서 있었다. 그 얼굴을 보자 놀라서 미친듯이 뛰던 심장이 순식간에 안정을 되찾았다. 분명 처음 보는 얼굴인데, 낯이 익었다. 상황을 파악하기도 전에 내 입에서는 자연스럽게 대꾸가 튀어나왔다. '스노크 님께 안 가고 뭐 하나?' 그러자 내 말에 받아치려던 남자가 멈칫하더니 미묘한 얼굴을 했다. 무미건조하게 굳어있던 얼굴이 아주 조금 누그러졌다. 그 갈색 눈동자 깊은 곳에 반짝, 빛이 도는 것이 보였다. 다음 순간 창백한 양 뺨에 별처럼 수놓인 점들이 시야에 들어왔다. 맙소사. 가슴이 울컥 벅차올랐다. 아, 왠지 눈이 뜨거운데. 생각한 동시에 남자가 말했다.

  '......설마 지금, 우는 건가?'

  녀석을 보자마자 가슴을 뿌듯하게 채운 감정은 안도감이었다. 혼자가 아니라는 안도감, 그리고 반가움, 그 다음으로는 증오, 미안함, 안타까움, 고마움...... 오만가지 감정이 뒤섞여 온몸을 내달렸다.

  그리고 마지막으로 그리움을 느꼈을 때, 그제야 20년 평생 꿈 속에서, 그리고 현실에서 겪었던 일련의 사건들이 톱니처럼 맞물려 돌아가기 시작했다. 내가 넋을 놓아버리자 남자는 인상을 찌푸리더니 나를 미친놈 보듯 하고 가버렸지만, 나는 그 어떤 변명도 하지 못하고 그 자리에 못박힌 듯 서 있었다. 그리고 저주했다. 현실에 정 붙일 곳이 없어지자 기다렸다는 듯 꿈 속에 나타난 이 남자를. 몇 번의 생을 다시 산다 한들, 내가 절대로 미래를 꿈꿀 수 없게 만든 주범인 이 남자를. 이 좆같은 우주의 굴레를.

  그 끝을 뻔히 알면서도 너에게 무작정 이끌리는 미련한 나를.

 


End file.
